Prior games using projectiles to hit predetermined targets are known. The game of darts is an example. Various forms of croquet are also known which involve the erection of play structures including poles and gates in the grass. In the case of croquet, a mallet is used to project a ball along the course.
There is a need for a new game that is easy to play for members of different age groups, and easy and inexpensive to manufacture.